Cap ou Pas cap ?
by Love2Bill
Summary: Et si la vie avait décidé d’être cruel envers James et Lily ? Et si la vie avait décidé que ce serait un jeux d’enfant ? … JP/LE


**Je suis Lily Evans. Jeune étudiante à l'école de magie Poudlard à Gryffondor … Je suis rousse avec de magnifique** **yeux vert (d'après les Maraudeurs, d'ailleurs, il parait que James m'aime, mais je n'y crois pas). Je suis dans le train avec mes deux meilleures amies, Alyssa et Chrysanthème. James arrive dans le compartiment.**

James : Salut Chrys ! Salut Alyssa ! Bonjour belle rousse …

Chrys : Salut Jamesis …

Alyssa : KIKOO!

Moi : Au revoir …

James : Toujours aussi belle et sympathique à ce que je vois …

Moi : T'as vu ?

James : Lily ?

Moi : Quoi ?

James : Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Moi : Non !

James : Pourquoi ?

Moi : Je t'aime pas !! Tu es arrogant, tu te fou de tes études …

James : Ah non … J'ai de très bonnes notes …

Moi : Ben vas-y … Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire plus tard ?

James : T'épousé …

Moi : Même dans tes rêves les plus fou je ne t'embrasserais même pas …

James : Tu as déjà fait plus dans mes rêve …

Moi : Quoi ?!

James : A un moment on s'est marié et t'étais toute heureuse … A un autre, on était à Sainte Mangouste, tu accouché d'un petit Harry …

Moi : Tu te fais des idées le bigleux …

James : Je … D'accord … Je crois que je vais partir …

**Il partit …**

Chrys : Tu lui as fait mal …

Moi : Il a qu'à pas me faire chier …

Alyssa : Peut être mais lui il t'aime et c'est vrai …

Moi : Il veut se servir de moi … Je sais pas pourquoi … Mais voilà …

**Les mois passèrent … Lentement …**

… : Hey !! Lily !! Attends moi !!

Moi : James …

James : Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Moi : Ok …

James : C'est vrai ?

Moi : Poisson d'avril !!

James : D'accord … Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Moi : Oui …

James : Ah ah ah … Poisson d'avril …

Moi : Non non …

James : Arrête … Tu me fais marché là …

Moi : Non …

James : C'est vrai ?

Moi : Non …

James : Bon … Cap ou pas cap ?

Moi : Cap …

James : Sors avec moi …

Moi : Ok …

**Je l'embrasse …**

Moi : Je casse …

James : Mais …

**Je voyais un sourire sur son visage … Il touche du bout des doigts ses lèvres … Qu'est-ce qu'il peut saouler des fois …**

Moi : Cap ou pas cap ?

James : Cap !!

Moi : Va te baigné dans le lac noir …

James : Mais …

Moi : T'as dis cap …

**Il partit en direction du lac et se déshabilla … Il était en caleçon et se jeta dans le lac …**

James : Putain qu'elle est froide !! Cap ou pas cap ?

Moi rigolant : Cap !!

James : Viens me rejoindre !!

**Je vais le rejoindre mais moi j'étais en soutif culotte …**

Moi : Cap ou pas cap ?

James : Cap …

Moi : Tu cours en métamorphose, sans te séché et tu fais « oups je me suis trompé de salle » …

James : Grrr …

**Je m'habilla et le regarda … Il se les pelé … Il couru dans la classe et fit ce que je lui demanda de faire …**

James : Cap ou pas cap ?

Moi : Cap !!

James : Tu sors avec moi pendant deux mois et on se montre à tout le monde et on dort ensemble …

Moi : Je te déteste !!

James : Embrasse moi …

**Je l'embrasse … On partit dans le château où tout le monde nous regardé comme ça (OO) … On se tenait la main et tout quoi … Les deux mois passèrent …**

Moi : James !! Cap ou pas cap ?

James : Cap !!

Moi : Tu dis à Slughorn que t'es enceinte …

James : Ok …

**On partit voir Slughorn …**

James : Monsieur ?

Prof : Oui ?

James : Je pourrais peut-être pas assisté à votre cours quelques fois … Je suis enceinte …

Prof : D'accord …

**Je faillis éclaté de rire …**

James : Au revoir monsieur …

Prof : Au revoir …

James plus loin : Cap ou pas cap ?

Moi : Cap !

James : Tu cris haut et fort que tu m'aimes dans la grande salle …

Moi : Oki doki …

**À l'heure du repas, je partis dans la grande salle … Aucune personne ne savait qu'on joué à ce jeu … Quand tout le monde fut assis … Le vieux fou dis bon appétit et je me lève …**

Dumbledore : Vous avez quelque chose à dire miss Evans ?

Moi : Oui … Voilà … Je t'aime James Potter !!

Dumbledore : Et bien … Soit …

Moi : Cap ou pas cap ?

James : Cap !!

Moi : Sors avec moi !!

James : Même sans le jeu …

Moi : Désolé … J'avais plus d'idée …

**Je l'embrassa …**

James : Cap ou pas cap ?

Moi : Cap …

James : Pendant une journée, tu restes en nuisette pour les cours …

Moi : Mais ça va pas ? Tout les garçons vont me reluqué !!

James : Aïe … J'y avais pas pensé à ça … Bon puis zute … Tu le fais quand même …

Moi : D'accord …

**Le lendemain … Je fis l'endormis et descendis dans la grande salle en nuisette … La fourchette que quelqu'un avait dans sa main, tomba … On aurait entendu une mouche pété …**

James : Regardez ailleurs ou vous aurez des ennuis !!

Sirius : Parole de Maraudeur !!

**Les regards se dispersèrent …**

… : Alors Evans ? Toujours pas réveillé ?

Moi : Arrête de me reluqué … Tu fais pitié … Servilus …

Severus : Je mate qui je veux …

Moi : Ouais ben moi je veux pas ok ? Et tu sais que le shampoing ça existe ?

Severus : … Sang-de-bourbe …

Moi : Peut être mais moi au moins je me lave les cheveux …

**Je partis sur ces mots et m'assois à côté de James …**

James : Sexy Lily …

Moi : Haha haha haha haha … --'

James : Ben c'est vrai …

Moi : On a quoi là ?

James : Histoire de la magie …

Moi : Ok …

**La journée passa vite, je rentra dans la salle commune et m'assois à côté de James … Je lui dit à l'oreille : « cap ou pas cap » ? Il me répond cap … Je lui dis qu'il me ramène un des rubis du sablier de Gryffondor … Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec le rubis qui était gros comme un bouchon de coca-cola … Il me dit cap ou pas cap, et moi … Je répétais inlassablement cap …**

James dans mon oreille : Tu fais explosé le chapeau de McGo …

Moi : Mais … Ça va pas ? Bon ok … ok …

**Le lendemain, je pris un pétard de Flibuste … Je l'alluma et le jeta sur le chapeau vert de McGo … Il explosa et elle se retourna furieuse …**

McGo : Qui a fait ça ?

**Je ne répond pas, je suis morte de rire … Je vois que James et Sirius aussi …**

McGo : Potter !! Black !!

James : Mais … C'est pas nous m'dame … Enfin voyons … Jamais … C'est dégeu !! Pourquoi toujours nous ?

Sirius : M'dame on est des élèves sérieux … Jamais au grand jamais … Mais enfin … Celui qui l'a fait je l'étripe s'il se dénonce pas … M'dame … C'est vrai quoi … Il va en baver je vous le dis !!

Moi : Mais c'est moi professeur …

Sirius : Mais enfin on a rien … QUOI ?? Lily !?

McGo : Miss Evans … Vous aurez une retenue demain soir ...

Moi : D'accord …

**On sortit de la classe à la sonnerie …**

… : Bravo Evans !! Un coup de maître !!

… : Bravo ma petite puce …

Moi : James …

**Je l'embrasse du bout des lèvres vu que je suis sur la pointe des pieds … Mais que lui ne daigne pas baissé la tête …**

Moi : James … Cap ou pas cap ?

James : Cap …

Moi : Empailles la chatte de Rusart …

James : La pauvre …

**James partis … Je le suis … La chatte est là à nous espionné … James la prend … Mais je me cache les yeux … Dès que j'entends plus de bruit, j'ouvre les yeux et vois un (magnifique) chat empaillé …**

Notez l'ironie

James : Lily … Cap ou pas cap ?

Moi : Cap …

James : Monte avec moi sur un balais …

Moi : J'ai jamais été à l'aise sur un balais …

James : T'as dis cap …

Moi : Ok …

**On partit direction son dortoir … **

**POV Sirius**

**Les Maraudeurs commencent à être sceptique … Nous commençons à être sceptique !! James passe plus de temps avec Lily, qu'avec ses amis … De plus elle fait plein de connerie … C'est louche tout ça … James redescend avec son balais et emmène Lily avec lui … Elle nous regarde et nous fait un sourire gêné … Ils disparaissent de notre vue …**

**POV Lily**

Moi : James … Je me sens pas de monté dessus …

James : Cap …

Moi : Bon à la une, à la deux, à la trois !!

**Je monte derrière lui … Je m'accroche à lui et ce débile sourit … Il part en flèche et je cris …**

James : Lily !! Ouvres les yeux … Et regarde comme c'est magnifique …

**J'ouvre finalement les yeux et je vois qu'on est même pas à 5o cm du lac noir … On voit de loin le château qui** **s'éteint au fur et à mesure … Je regarde le lac et vois ma tête rousse avec 2 émeraudes à la place des yeux … Je le vois sourire … Il est beau quand même … **

Moi : Cap ou pas cap ?

James : Cap !!

Moi : Ce soir je m'offre à toi mon amour !!

James : QUOI ? Tu es sérieuse ?

Moi : Je veux faire l'amour avec toi James !!

James : Okay …

**Il vire de côté et retourne vers le château qui était devenu un point lumineux. Il déposa son balai dans son dortoir et on partit dans les appartements des préfets … Je l'embrasse … Il m'allonge sur le lit … (mare de faire des lemons … Je vous laisse imaginé.) Il me sera dans ses bras …**

James : Cap ou pas cap ?

Moi : Cap …

James : Epouse moi …

Moi : Avec joie …

**Le lendemain je fut réveillé par un cris …**

Moi : Remus … Laisse moi dormir …

Remus : Qu'est-ce que tu fous nue ? Et James ? Ne me dites pas …

Moi : Remus … On est grand …

James : Remus casse toi où le futur marié risque de ne pas être content …

Remus : Je … QUOI ??

Moi : Oui Remus … J'ai accepté sa demande en mariage … Ou plutôt forcée …

Remus : Forcée ?

Moi : Depuis le début, on joue au jeu du cap ou pas cap … C'est pour ça que j'ai lancé le pétard sur McGo … C'est aussi pour ça que Miss Teigne a été empaillée …

Remus : C'était vous ??

Moi : Disons que c'était mon gage et que c'est lui qui l'as fait … Puis après il m'a fait « Cap ou pas cap » ? Et moi j'ai fais « cap » … « Epouses-moi » … « Avec joie » …

Remus : Waouhhh !! Et ce sera où ?

Moi : J'aimerais à la fin de l'année à Poudlard …

James : Ce serait super cool … Je reviens …

**James partit … Quant il arriva à la porte …**

Moi : A poil Jameschou ?

James : Je euh … Je reviens …

**Il va dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller … Je repart …**

Remus : C'est vrai ?

Moi rêveuse : Oui …

Remus : Heureuse ?

Moi : Très heureuse …

**POV James**

**Je partis en courant dans le bureau de Dumbledore …**

Moi : Professeur Dumbledore …

Dumby : Oui ?

Moi : Vous savez que Lily et moi on s'aime ?

Dumby : Oui …

Moi : On voudrait savoir si … À la fin de l'année … On voulais se marié à Poudlard … Comme c'est notre dernière année …

Dumby : Oui … Cool !! J'adore les mariages !!

Moi : Vous voulez bien ?

Dumby : Pourquoi pas …

Moi : Merci beaucoup professeur … Ça fera très plaisir à Lily …

**Je repartis chez mon amour de toujours …**

**POV Lily**

James : Je suis désolé Lily … Il veut pas …

Moi : Ah ok …

James : Je rigole !! Il adore les mariages le vieux fou !!

Moi : Ahhh je t'aime trop James !! Vite faut le dire à Sirius !! Et à Chrysanthème et Alyssa !! Ahhh !!

**Je me jette littéralement dans ses bras … Je l'embrasse fougueusement … Puis je le pris par la main en courant jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor …**

Moi : AHHHH CHRYSANTHEME ALYSSA !! VENEZ VITE !!

Chrysanthème : Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à gueulé de bon matin ?

Alyssa : Je préférer presque le sceau d'eau …

Moi et James : ON VA SE MARIER !!

Chrys et Alyssa : Quoi ?

Moi : On va se marié à Poudlard à la fin de l'année !!

**Elles se jettent littéralement sur moi …**

Chrys : Il te faut une robe …

Moi : C'est bon Chrys …

Chrys : Puis un grand voile avec de jolies flower …

Moi : Chrys … Tais toi !!

Chrys : En plus … La fin de l'année c'est dans 2 semaines !!

Moi : _Ta_ _gueule_ !!

Chrys : Mmh ?!

Moi : On ira l'acheter demain cette robe … Je vais demandé à ma mère un peut de sous …

James : Non !

Moi : Hein ?

James : Je te l'achète … Voilà 5 ooo galions achète toi ce que tu veux … Je m'occupe du reste …

Alyssa : Je savais que cet homme était parfait …

James : Je le suis toujours …

**On rigole … Le soir on va dans la grande salle pour manger.**

Dumbledore : Bonsoir à tous … Bien avant de pouvoir manger ce succulent festin, je voudrais vous parlez d'une première dans cette école …

Moi : Dis moi pas qu'il va le dire … Dis moi pas qu'il va le dire …

Dumbledore : Nous allons accueillir un mariage … Souhaitez bonne chance à nos deux futur marié Lily Evans et James Potter !!

Moi : J'y crois pas il l'a dit ce vieux croûton … J'y crois pas …

… : Wouah … J'adore les mariages !!

… : Evans et Potter ? Qui l'aurait cru l'an dernier …

… : Cette chienne nous a pris Jameschou …

James : Mlle … Veuillez arrêter d'être jalouse … Sinon ça se retournera contre vous ! Parole de Maraudeur …

… : Je … Euh …

**On partit en rigolant … Les autres Maraudeurs avec Chrys et Alyssa partent dans leurs salle commune et moi je pars avec James dans le dortoir réservé aux préfets … On s'endormit tard …**

… : Lily !! James !! Réveillez vous !! Lily !! On doit allé chercher ta robe !! LILY PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE !!

Moi : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

James : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Moi : Chrys … Tu veux ma mort ?

Chrys : Bouge toi !! Il est 9h … On est Samedi … Bouge toi nom d'un chien !!

… : On a parlé de chien ?

James : Patinouchet !!

Sirius : Cornichéri !!

Moi : Fais gaffe à tes fesses !!

Sirius : Possessive ?

Moi : Peut être …

Chrys : Bon … LILY EVANS FUTUR POTTER VAS TE PREPARER SINON ON LAISSE TOMBER LA ROBE !!

Moi : Gneu ?

Chrys : Va te préparer … On va à Préaulard … --'

Moi : Ah ok …

**Je partis en courant dans la salle de bain … Je ressortis coiffé, lavé, maquillé et habillé … J'embrasse James et partis avec Chrys et Alyssa qui nous attendait en bas. Arrivé à Préaulard, on va de suite vers un magasin de fringue chic … Je regarde … Rien … Rien qui puisse faire tombé la mâchoire de James. Le prochain magasin était un de robe de mariée … J'entra et une petite femme arrive vers moi …**

Femme : Bonjour Mlle … Vous allez vous mariez ?

Moi : Oui … J'aimerais une robe qui fasse tombé la mâchoire de mon futur mari …

Femme : J'ai ce qu'il vous faut …

**Elle partit dans l'arrière boutique et revint avec un gros tas blanc dans ses mains …**

Femme : On vient de la recevoir ce matin même … C'est la nouvelle collection … C'est pour quand ?

Moi : Dans deux semaines … Je me marie à Poudlard …

Femme : Vous êtes Lily Evans ? Vous vous mariez avec James Potter ?

Moi tout sourire : Oui …

Femme : C'est ce qu'il vous faut !!

**Je regarde le tas blanc, le prend et vas dans une cabine d'essayage … Je l'essaye et elle se serre d'elle-même à la juste taille … Je me regarde dans le miroir … Cette robe pourrait même ME faire tombé la mâchoire … Je sors et mes amies me regarde la bouche grande ouverte …**

Alyssa : Je dis qu'un seul mot : MA-GNI-FIQUE !!

**C'est vrai qu'elle est magnifique … Robe bustier, large vers le bas, elle n'est pas vraiment blanche mais elle est blanc cassé avec vers le bas plein de motifs de couleurs … Comme accessoires j'avais une sorte de diadème … (x)**

Moi : Je la prend !! Elle est trop mais trop Magnifique !!

Femme : Je suis sure qu'elle vous plairez …

Moi : Ça coûte combien ?

Femme : 4 ooo Galions …

Moi : D'accord …

**Je lui donne les 4 ooo galions et on s'en va avec notre trouvaille … On va dans une boutique de fleurs …**

Chrys : Regardes celles-ci …

Moi : Non …

Alyssa : Et ce bouquet de Chrysanthèmes …

Chrys : Ahah … Très drôle …

Alyssa : Ça va je te taquine …

Moi : Celles-ci !!

**Je vois ces fleurs … Elles sont blanche … Ce sont des roses, des orchidées et des arum blanche …**

Moi : Excusez moi madame …

Femme : Oui ?

Moi : Est-ce possible d'avoir ces fleurs en bouquet

Femme : Bien sur … J

Moi : Merci …

**On repartit vers Poudlard quand la femme nous a dit qu'elle passerait nous les apporter Jeudi prochain … Les jours passèrent … Et James me demandait toujours …**

James : Elle est comment ta robe ?

Moi : James ?

James : Quoi ?

Moi : Tu la verras demain …

James : Putain je peux pas y croire … Je me mari avec toi … Toi la femme que j'aime et avec qui j'arrêté pas de me prendre un râteau … Bon j'attendrais jusqu'à demain …

Moi : Voilà … Dis James ?

James : Quoi ?

Moi : Je t'aime …

James : Moi aussi …

**Je partis après avoir déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres … Demain, c'est vendredi … Donc tous nos examens ont été déplacé … Comme ça, tout le monde pourra assisté à notre mariage … La nuit passa et je m'endormi sous de doux rêve dans mon dortoir avec les filles … Vu que ce sont elles qui m'aident à m'habiller et tout le tralala … **

… : LILY REVEILLE TOI !!

**J'adore le réveil de Chrysanthème --' …**

Moi : Je suis debout …

Chrys : Ah enfin …

**Ahahah …**

Moi : Il est quelle heure ?

Alyssa : Il est 7h …

Moi : Ok … Bon … On commence ?

Alyssa : Let's go …

**Je pris ma robe qui était sur la chaise à côté de mon lit et l'enfila … Les filles m'aidèrent à mètre mon diadème et à faire ma coiffure … Je mis mes chaussure blanche à petit talon … Je vous ai pas dit ? Chrysanthème et Alyssa sont mes petites filles d'honneur … Remus est mon témoin … Tendis que Sirius est le témoin de Jameschou … Je suis enfin prête à 9h5o … la cérémonie a lieu dans la grande salle … J'ai absolument voulu que Dumbledore m'emmène à James … Je vous promet … Je l'ai supplié mais on voyait qu'il voulait … Tout le monde doit être rentré à présent et Dumby, lui, m'attend dehors …**

Dumby : Vous êtes magnifique miss Evans …

Moi : Merci professeur Dumbledore …

**Il présenta son bras que je pris … La musique commença et je fut émerveillé … Tout était blanc … La femme avait raison … Cette robe peut lui faire tombé la mâchoire à James … Mais pas qu'à James je crois … C'est pour ça que Sirius lance des regard meurtrier … J'arrive près de James le sourire aux lèvres … Je vais vous passez les détails parce que franchement, on s'en fout …**

Curé (le ministre de la magie) : Mr James Potter, voulez vous prendre pour épouse Mlle Lily Evans ici présente ?

James : Bien sur que je le veux …

Ministre : Mlle Lily Evans, voulez vous prendre pour époux Mr James Potter ici présent ?

Moi : Oui bien sur que je le veux …

**J'embrassa James avec tout l'amour que je peux lui donné …**

Curé : Je vous nome donc mari et femme …


End file.
